You never look tired
by Ashuro
Summary: Mea vomited again. But why? A biological weapon is not supposed to get sick. Nemesis claims only Rito is able to heal her. Therefore, the tanned girl kidnaps Rito and leaves the country with him and Mea. The three of them are now far away from Yuuki's residence, in an unknown place. RitoxMea ; RitoxNemesis. Contain lemons. Warming : non-english writer
1. We leave now

**I do not own To Love-Ru.**

* * *

Chapter 1: We leave now.

* * *

Rito began to undress Mea. He grabbed the lower part of her tank top and then gently removed it. His fingers trembled, hesitantly. He delicately laid her clothes on the bed on which they were both sitting. Now, he had to remove her bra. Was it really necessary ? The situation was uncomfortable for the young man. How could he dare take off her clothes ?

_"M-Mikado -sensei , why did you leave me alone in this situation? "_

With his fingers, Rito pressed the claps of her bra. The tip of his fingers brushed the skin of her sweaty back. Mea was gasping a lot and Rito was feeling her loud breath reaching his ear. The situation was embarrasing, but Rito remained focused. He removed the underwear.

The exposed breasts didn't seem to bother her that much. The girl was too weak to respond and she allowed the young man to continue what he was doing.

Rito felt the overwhelming heat which was emanating from the girl. Too weak to remain seated, Mea was on the verge of collapsing on the bed, but Rito anticipated it. He pressed his hand on her back and helped the red-haired girl to quietly lie on the bed.

She was sick. A biological weapon ? Sick ? It wasn't common. Rito remembered Yami's health when she was in Mikado's medical office. Except that this time, it was different...

The girl opened her eyes and glanced his eyes. She smiled.

"Are you aroused by the situation, Rito-senpai ? "

The disease didn't prevent the red-haired girl to stop teasing the poor Rito. He blushed.

" D-Don't make fun of me."

The thought of the next step that Mikado ordered him to do during her absence made him blush even more. He first grabbed a wet cold towel and put it on her burning forehead. Then he took a slightly moistened sponge and began to press it on Mea's body parts.

He first dealt with her shoulders and arms. He then decided to do it on her back. He slipped his hand between her back and the bed on which she was lying... it was wet, very wet. The bed was almost sticky due to the intense sweating. He lifted her in a sitting position, and stroked her spine with the sponge. Once again, Mea was panting close to his ear. Rito had trouble to keep his self-control :

_" Mikado-sensei , why in the world did you leave me alone in this situation? "_

He helped the girl lying down on the bed and then pressed the sponge on her belly, forming small circles around her belly button. He shyly looked at Mea's face. She didn't say nothing and nodded, giving her approval for the next step.

Rito took his courage and gently went on her breasts. He was embarrassed. Mea let out a moan when he awkwardly pressed the wet sponge over her nipple.

" S-Sorry "

She didn't answer, letting Rito proceed.

Once finished, he put back the sponge in the bucket and took the time to look over Mea one more time.

Before he was going to leave. Mea suddenly caught a rough and loud hiccup, letting out unwanted noises. She even had difficulty to breathe, indeed, she regurgitated.

Rito hastened to leave the room and shouted for help in the hallway :

" Mikado-sensei ! It's getting worse ! "

Mikado appeared and ran to the room. Mea was now throwing up in the bucket.

" Is it serious ? " Rito asked.

" Don't worry. "

She quickly ran toward Mea and took care of her. She helped her to lie on the bed and added to Rito :

" Thank you for taking care of her while I was busy with others patients, you can leave it to me from now. "

He nodded and left the room.

* * *

During the night, Mea was alone in the medical office. Sitting on her bed, she looked the stars through the window. The room was softly illuminated by the moonlight.

While the girl was lost in her thought, a familiar voice killed the silence :

" What are you thinking about, Mea ? "

" Master ?"

" Yes, that's me."

Nemesis just appeared next to her servant and looked at her :

" Are you worried ? "

" Master ? Why I'm feeling this weak?"

Nemesis looked away towards the window.

" You're suffering because of a rare disease, Mea."

" You know something about... this disease, isn't it ?"

" Indeed."

" Why are you so quiet about it ?"

The tanned girl turned back to her servant.

" I unfortunately can't tell you much about it my dear servant. This is for your safe."

" Why ?"

Nemesis came close to the red-haired girl :

" Right now, I can only tell you one thing : this boy is the only one who is able to heal you."

" R-Rito-senpai ?"

" Exactly. And it's not by staying here that you will end up feeling better."

Nemesis opened the window and sat down on its edge.

" Master, what are you doing ?"

" I'll take you away from here Mea . Far from Sainan."

" But why, asked Mea, disoriented. I'm supposed to stay here until I'm healed."

" Trust me, you'll not feeling better by staying here. You must leave this place now."

" Where are we going ?"

" You'll find out soon enough. But don't worry, we'll not be alone."

" Don't tell me... you're planing to take him with us?"

Nemesis laughed.

" Indeed my dear servant, we're leaving, the three of us. "

She grabbed Mea's wrist and pulled the girl towards her.

" Trust me Mea, I 'm doing this for your safe. "

* * *

The next morning, while she entered in the medical room, Mikado noticed the empty bed. The window was still open.

She hurried toward the phone and contacted Yuuki's house.

Mikan was the one who picked up the phone :

" Hello ?"

" Hello , Mikan-Chan ?"

" Yes it's me. What's the matter ?"

" Mea disappeared ! Could you pass me your brother please ?"

The silence emerged.

Through the phone, Mikado was able to discern Mikan's anxiety.

" Mikan-chan, what happened ?"

" Rito... he's gone too."

* * *

**End of the first chapter, don't hesitate to leave a comment. **  
**And please, point out what I should improve as a non-English writer.**


	2. Your master will satisfy you

Chapter 2: Your master will satisfy you

* * *

With a distressful scream, Rito suddenly woke up, standing up very straight. He couldn't identify where he was. Probably in a bedroom? The boy could feel his buttocks sitting on a thick mattress. Around him, there was only darkness. The room was nearly as dark as the nightmare that had sucked him.

_"What was that?"_ He started thinking about what he... heard. In his dream, there were screams. Shrill screams. Was it girl screams ? Probably. What else? Cries ? Someone was crying, sniffing repeatedly, repressing tears. This was a girl, for sure. But beyond all these noises in this dark dream, a figure was emerging. First it was very cloudy, very fuzzy. Then it became more disturbing. A disfigured face, all burned ! The skin has been engulfed in flames and the flesh was severely damaged. No hair, no eyebrows, a flat nose, ripped ears... A horrible and unrecognizable face was calling for help.

_"What was that?"_

Rito was still sweating, it was flowing along his frightened face. He was breathing heavily, the mouth half open. Alone in the darkness, in an unknown place...This wasn't comforting at all ! He remembered having regained his bed in his room yesterday night. Well, as usual ! But he clearly wasn't in his room. Even in the dark, he was able to confirm it.

A little noise broke the silence.

Not too far from him, behind the wall, water drops were falling repeatedly. It was irritating. He stood up with his trembling legs and nervously walked towards the noise. He could barely see anything, but he managed to distinguish a door. The noise was a bit more audible. It was coming from the room of behind. He grabbed the handle and slowly opened the creaking door...

"Oh, you're already awake, my servant."

Nemesis was in a bath. The room was illimitated by a few candles placed here and there. As soon as he noticed the presence of the young naked girl, Rito quickly turned around and slammed the door behind him.

"S- Sorry! "

"Why are you sorry ? Come back here." Nemesis continued to speak to him from the bathroom. Rito was standing there behind the door, confused. He didn't answer.

"I said : Come back here," she ordered, firmly.

He sighed. He faced the door one more time and timidly went in the bathroom. It was a very beautiful place. The walls, the ceiling… almost everything was made of wood. A raw wood which was fitting perfectly with a dark taupe colored tiles. And... It smelled good. Candles were perfuming all over. All these details was creating a warm atmosphere. At the end of the room, a large bathtub occupied by the chocolate girl. Her golden eyes stared the young man.

"Come and sit here." She pointed with her finger a small stool at the corner of the room. Rito sat down. The top of her body was exposed and Rito had trouble to imagine a conversation with her with such conditions.

" I guess you're wondering where are we, isn't it? " Nemesis was slowly washing her right arm with her left hand.

" Y-Yes" .

" We are in Switzerland."

" In Switzerland ?" Rito looked surprised. "Where is it exactly ?"

She looked at him, amused.

" You're a earth-living and you don't even know where Switzerland is ? You 're so hopeless ! "

She switched to the other arm and continued :

" We are in the largest Europe's montain range, in the Alps."

" In Europe ? "

" Exactly, in the middle of Europe. "

" Why did you bring me here ?"

Her hand went to her neck, she was ignoring his question.

" What about Mea ? She's still sick, isn't she ? So ... why?", continued the young man.

She then looked over his eyes :

" Join me."

What an unexpected request ! Was she serious ? Did she currently wanted a naked pubescent man to join her in the bath ? No, it's wasn't believable. Rito thought he probably misheard so he pretended he hadn't heard anything :

" What did you say ?"

" Join me. You may ask your master only after doing something servant-like."

Well, at least he was now able to tell that she was serious. Usually, Rito would never accept such an awkward order, but... he needed to learn more about the situation. He thought it would be fine as long he was wearing his underpants on him. Rito obeyed and laboriously undressed himself. He kept his underpants and nervously walked towards the bath.

" Take off your pants."

Rito blushed.

" I- I can't..."

" Take them off ", she repeated.

Why the hell did he have to strip naked in front of a so tiny-looking girl ? She clearly had no sense of shame, but... Well ! What would she do if he refused to obey ? She was so... unpredictable. This aspect of her personality was what afraid him the most. Rito fully stopped to think, he should NOT think about was going to do. His fingers trembled. He grabbed the ends of his underwear and slipped it down his legs. His whole body was now fully revealed in front of the girl. She giggled.

"Now, join me."

While his reason was deliberately dropped for a matter of seconds, Rito went into the warm water - nevertheless timidly - and sat down behind Nemesis. What a beautiful view of the tanned girl's back he had ! Her long black hair was hanging to the left, revealing a gorgeous nape. The poor Rito had trouble staying cool. He clumsily tried to initiate a discussion in order to think about something else :

" Is Mea, okay ? "

" Yeah, currently she's fine."

He heaved a sigh of relief.

" Fine then."

" She's here with us."

" Well, if you're here, I guess it's natural she's here too."

She smiled.

" I hope she will heal quickly", continued Rito, "It's really a bad cold."

Nemesis laughed again.

" She didn't catch a cold. Her illness is far less common. She has been "contaminated" by a rare virus."

Rito was perplexed.

" Can you tell me more about this virus ?"

" … Not right now."

She turned to Rito and added:

" But if you are obedient, I can tell you how to remove the virus."

Rito blushed again. she was damn too close ! Her golden eyes stared at him with her usual seductive look.

"R- really ?" he said, embarrassed.

Nemesis went back to her previous position, her back facing Rito. She then stood on her feet. Rito could not help but stammer at the sight of her sweet naked ass. She quickly sat down on the edge of the bath, closing her legs for hiding her most intimate parts. She grinned as she saw the aroused expression on his face. She reached her leg toward Rito, making sure to hide her genital parts.

" Wash my legs !"

Once again, Rito asked himself if he correctly heard what she ordered. Washing a loli's body ? How shameless it was.

" I- I... can't do that."

" That's an order."

This was too much for Rito. Embarrassed, he was about to leave the bathroom when Nemesis firmly pressed her foot against his balls. The young man screamed in pain as she continued to press his most fragile parts.

" You damn cheeky brat ! How dare you disobey your master ?"

The pain led Rito to call for rebellion. For the first time, he gave her an angry look : "I- I 'm not your..."

It didn't last long as she pressed even stronger, causing him to yell again.

" Your cock is as hard as a rock. How pathetic you are."

" I'm sorry ! I 'll do whatever you want."

She released the pressure.

" Fine."

Rito quickly calmed down. Well, he forgot about reason. Never mind if his following actions will be out of moral ethics. He was now looking after both a soap and a washcloth.

" Where is the washcloth ?"

" There is no washcloth."

" You can't be serious ?"

" Rub me directly with your hands and with this soap."

He gasped, but obeyed. He grabbed one of her feet and started washing her toes. The direct contact with her skin was made him shiver. Nemesis was pleased, times for the true servant training had already started.

" Are you in a hurry to go back home ?"

Rito stopped. He looked up towards the girl.

" Do not stop and answer me," she continued.

"S -Sorry." He pressed the soap in her other foot and rubbed it vigorously.

" Well," he replied, "Of course I want to go home, I think everyone is looking for us, I and Mea. And... I still don't even know why you brought me here."

" It's simple, you're here because I want you to help Mea."

" Why me ?"

" You 're the only one who can help her."

" But how can I do it ?"

" I said you'll find out soon."

" But why have you brought me far away from home ? Was it impossible for us to help her in Sainan ?"

She remained silent for several seconds. Rito now slipped the soap against the bottom of her legs.

" Don't you think you'd be better living... here ?"

" What… do you mean ?"

" As soon as you'll come back home. This Momo-hime will try to achieve her harem plan."

Rito seemed embarrassed.

" Yes... but what's wrong with that?"

" Don't play numb with me. I know that you secretly dissaproves this plan."

Rito was too confused to answer. He continued to wash her legs.

" Don't you think that the girls who love you will suffer because of the presence of your other concubines ?"

Rito didn't know what to say. He tried to give an answer anyway :

" I had already thought about this problem several times... that's true."

" Besides, do you think you could fit... the role of the king of Deviluke ?"

This time, Rito stopped rubbing.

" I don't understand."

" You're emotionally too weak to lead the Galaxy. Have you ever realized what this role involved ? Are you aware about the difficulty and the unbearable pressure of this status ?"

" Well ... Lala once said me that... it wasn't necessary to get stronger and…"

" Bullshit ! Do you know why Lala fled here on Earth ? She wasn't able to endure the pressure of her royal life anymore. Wars, intra-galactic political system, plottings… It was way too much stressful for a princess who has always tried to escape from reality. If you end up by becoming the king of the galaxy, you'll not be the only one bearing with all these major responsibilities. You'll lead Lala in a life she always wanted to escape. A life full of stress and problems. Plus, you will not have enough time to take care of her anymore."

Rito remained silent. He looked down as the girl continued:

" Besides, are you really confident about your feelings ?"

He hesitated a moment.

" I love Lala ! But..."

" But somehow you'd prefer a peaceful life, isn't it ? The truth is that you're afraid of not being able to fully respond to all those girls feelings."

" Yeah… You're probably right." Rito looked dejected.

" By the way, why did you stop cleaning me up ?"

" Ah ! Sorry."

He went to her thighs, practicing small circles on her tanned skin. The black haired girl felt a shiver through her body while Rito rubbed his hand directly on her bare thighs. The thought of letting him washing her body close to her most intimate parts was quite arousing. Rito was aware about the sensual place he was cleaning up and it was hard to stay focused. Nemesis noticed and took advantage of the situation, assuming a more mischievous look.

" You know", started Nemesis, "I can help you."

He looked up at her again :

" Help me ? For what ?"

" I can help you to find a life far away from all these emotional constraints. Because..."

Nemesis was slowly spreading her legs. Rito blushed even harder and suddenly stepped back as he was able to see her most precious part. A beautiful tiny pussy fully exposed just for him.

" Because I know what kind of life you're really looking for."

The orange-haired boy stammered again. She laughed.

" Your hard dick is trembling. How gross!"

He hid his cock with both hands and closed his legs while Nemesis seductively approached him on all fours. She leaned close to his ear and whispered : " Don't worry. Your master will properly satisfy you."

She stood up, left the bath, took a towel and left the bathroom, leaving behind her the confused boy and his boner.

* * *

**End of the second chapter. Hope you liked it. Don't hesitate to leave a comment and let me know if there are too many English faults, I'm still new to this.  
**


	3. The snowman loneliness

Chapter 3: The snowman loneliness

* * *

Rito had dressed. After remaining motionless for a few minutes in the bath, still confused by Nemesis words, Rito thought he'd be better to change his mind. He came back into the room in which he had spent the night. The room wherein he has been introduced yesterday. The sun began to rise, partially illuminating the room. Again, as for the bathroom, everything was wooden. Furnitures, walls, ceiling, beams... was he in a cabin ? A beautiful cabin then. Everything was neat, clean, a faultless decoration, simple, but warm. A white double bed, with on each side a bedside lamp. Nearby, there was a commode. On the other side of the room, a glass door that let in a soft ray of sunshine. Rito went close to the door and opened it. Outside, there was a large wooden balcony bordered by an ornate openwork balustrade. The balcony was connecting several rooms from the outside and it was facing a striking and breathtaking view. A wooded valley, crossing by a stream. All around the house, there was hills, dominated by majestic high peaks. A striking mountain landscape covered by a thick white coat of snow. The morning mist was still covering the highest peaks. The snow seemed to shine as it reflected the mild sunshines.

"It's beautiful, isn't it ? "

Mea was standing behind Rito. Since when ? He turned to face the girl. She was leaning against the edge of the door. She went close to the young man and leaned over the railing.

"Yes," he admitted. "It's really beautiful."

He turned his head towards the girl. Her melancholy gaze was staring the landscape. She wasn't as pale as yesterday in Mikado's medical room. She seemed to get better. But somehow, she looked a bit sad. She was quiet, where was her usual morning happiness ? This attitude didn't fit her. The young man, nagging, could not help but act accordingly.

"Hey, Mea ? Would you like to take your breakfast ? "

She quickly faced him and smiled... Ah! A smile ! How soothing it was !

"Of course. "

They went in the dining room. Rito prepared both toasts and tea. It wasn't as generous as what Mikan was used to cook, but he thought it was enough. He sat in front of Mea and gave her a cup of tea and some toasts. They began to eat, Rito soaked jam in its flavored tea, prompting the girl to do the same.

" Mea ? "

"Yes ? "

"Are you sure you feel better ? "

She smiled, remembering yesterday scene.

"Are you refering to yesterday, when I was all sweaty and when you wiped me ? And yes, I feel much better. "

Rito looked away, embarrassed.

" F- Fine. So much the better, I guess. "

Soon, the young man found the playful girl he knew. Time passed, the two had almost finished their breakfast, and then they continued the conversation.

" Who owns this house? "Asked Rito .

" Master told me that the owner of the house is an alien living on Earth as an earth-living for several years. "

"Is he here now ? "

"No, he left home for Master. "

" So, he is a Nemesis friend ? Is that so ? How generous of him for letting us to live there. This is really a lovely place. "

"Actually, this is not really master's friend. She threatened him in order to get the house for several days. "

" Oh, okay," replied the boy with a jaded look on his face.

"Most importantly," she continued, " Would you like to go out with me ? "

Rito was surprised by her proposal. Go out ? Outside ? It was clearly not reasonable for a sick person and it's what he explained to her. But the girl, confident, repeated she was feeling good enough and she added she needed to change her mind. It's true that till now, the poor girl remained lying on a bed for long hours. She hadn't had the opportunity to go out for a long time. Rito then relented. They dressed in their winter clothes and went outside.

They were there ! At the middle of the valley. They had made their way along a snowy road, bounded on the left and on the right by huge pines.

Mea was gambolling happily on the snow. She was hopping with a large smile on her face. Rito was following her with a more sedate walking pace. She looked like a child. She reminded him Mikan when she was younger : energetic and full of enthusiasm. Well, it was quite preposterous to compare Mea with Mikan now. One is impulsive and playful, the other is more mature and thoughtful. Yes, they were totally different, however, the enthusiasm of Mea made the young man nostalgic about his older brother past.

" If you continue to run like this, you'll catch a cold. It's not worth relapsing" he said jokingly.

"Are you that much worried about my health, senpai ? You're so kind ! Well, I can not stop myself ! Walking on the snow is wonderful ! This is the first time I've seen snow in real life ! "

Rito smiled. He had to admit that the young energetic girl was gorgeous at this moment. Soon after, Rito perceived far ahead of him a small animal. After identification, Rito pointed the animal :

" Look, it's a woodchuck ! "

She looked at it with sparkling eyes.

" Oh, he's so cute ! "

She ran towards the animal, which caused its flight.

"Wait ! " Rito shouted, " Don't run so fast ! "

He ran in order to rejoin her. Soon, the small mammal was already out of sigh.

Then they saw not far from them, at the end of the valley, a small village whose roofs were covered by snow. A bell tower was watching over the other structures in the area.

It took them a few minutes to reach this place. At the entrance of the village, there was a market. Some people had come to do their shopping. Rito wanted to ask them some questions that still remained : "In what part of Switzerland is he exactly ? ", " What is the nearest airport ? " and " What would be the nearest hospital for Mea if she would relapse again ? " Unfortunately for him, the people around him was spoking an unknown language, as he might have imagined. To the west, children were sledding on a luge. It definitely caught Mea's attention the who turned towards Rito.

" Rito-senpai ! Could we get it a try ? "

" You wanna go sledging ? But... we don't have the local currency. "

Without paying attention of what had said the young man, the red haired girl grabbed his handle and pulled him by force to an old woman's stall selling sledges of all sizes.

"Look ! There are many choices here ! "

As expected, the old woman did not speak Japanese. Realizing that she was talking to strangers, she spoke to them in English.

" Do you want to go sledding ? "

Rito's english was a bit rough, it was hard for him to make her understand that he had no money. Mea could not speak english well neither. But much to their surprise, the lady gave them a sledge for free, pretexting that they were a "lovely couple". Rito looked a bit embarrassed. He barely had no time to thank her for the gift as Mea firmly grabbed his handle again and rushed him away from the market.

" W- Wait, Mea ! "

" LET'S PLAY ! ", she merrily screamed.

They quickly started to climb up a slope, much further. Rito was exhausted as they walked ahead, dragging the sled behind them. Mea kept running while holding firmly the young man behind her. She did not even seem tired. How forceful she was for a girl supposed to be sick. She was not a biological weapon for nothing ! The poor boy had trouble breathing. He was completely exhausted before they reached the end of the hill. He thought dying of tiredness. Then, when the girl slowed down, when the two teenagers were finally at the top of the hill and when Rito thought that he was now able to rest a little, Mea, still all excited, pushed him on the sled. She positioned herself to the front of the sled. The orange-haired boy was sitting behind her.

While Mea was pushing forward with her feet, Rito begged her to not get closer to the slope…

… Too late.

He screamed as they were sledging down at full speed. Mea's hands were the ones close to the brakes, not Rito's. It wasn't reassuring at all. They heard nothing more than the cold wind which was hitting their faces. Both were screaming. One because of the excitement and the other because of fear.

" This is too funny ! "

" No, it 's not ! "

Suddenly the sled slipped on a bump that made it fly for a few seconds.

" Yahooooo ! "

More things were going on, more she was enthusiastic. Meanwhile, Rito really thought he did his last prayer. The sled then brusquely fell on the ground and continued his frantic race.

" Slow down ! SLOW DOWN ! ", shouted the poor Rito.

The girl braked so suddenly she unwittingly managed to break the brakes. Amused, she turned her head towards Rito and stuck out her tongue :

"Oops, I broke them. "

" THIS IS NOT FUNNY AT ALL! "

At the end, another bump caused them to flutter in the air. While Mea succeeded to land safely, standing on her two feet, Rito miserably fell into the snowy ground, headfirst.

Mea realized she was now facing a wolf-dog. It affectionately licked her face, for her greatest happiness.

" Hé, bonjour ! "

A man was talking to them in a foreign language. Thinking he was probably trying to greet them, Rito did the same in English. He was a fifty-man. He was wearing sunglasses and a dozen of dogs were all around him. Was he a musher ? He looked towards Mea, the girl's face was still licked by one of his pet. He then smiled.

" Gypsy a l'air de vraiment beaucoup t'apprécier ! "

He turned back to Rito and added:

" Je dois retourner au centre du village. Puisque vous êtes seul ici, cela vous direz une petite balade romantique en traineau ? "

Rito didn't understand. While listening the man, Rito was a bit surprised by this foreign language and didn't know what he could respond. But when the man pointed out the sled behind him with his finger, Rito eventually understand the invitation that was given to him.

" W- Well ... Thanks for the offer but..."

He hadn't even have the time to complete his sentence that Mea interrupted him :

" A sleigh ride ? With all those dogs ? Wonderful ! "

She hastened to the sled, despite Rito who sighed before joining her. But there was a – little – problem. The sled was too small for two persons. One of them had to fully lie down on the other's body. Thus, Mea lay down on Rito and rested her head against his shoulder. Rito blushed while Mea smiled because of the situation.

" Should you not be already familiar with this kind of situation, Rito -senpai ? It's not the first time we end up in this position. Plus, this time we are all dressed ! "

" D- Do not shout something like that next other people, idiot ! "

" It's fine, he doesn't understand Japanese. "

The dogs began to pull the sleigh. They rushed out of time in an unforgettable hike. Behind them, the musher was driving his dogs. During the trip, Rito could smell the scent of her red hair. He never noticed it before but... she smelled good. Huddled against each other, lying together on the sled, they enjoyed the landscape. If only this ride could last forever...

They joined the village, after passing a path through the woods and its high majestic there, they took chestnuts and drank some mulled wine. Luckily it was free tasting. It was getting late, the sun was beginning to set. They have spent almost the whole day together and they walked the way back to the house.

"I lived a wonderful day, senpai! "

Mea snuggled herself against Rito, while walking ahead with him. He was a little embarrassed because of her usual demonstrative approach but he couldn't help but smile. After all what they have experienced together, everyone could think they were on a date. Well, actually, it was kind of... a real date. While Rito was lost in his thoughts , the girl pointed out a snowman with her finger. She took Rito with her again and came close to it.

" Somehow... He looks really sad. "

She said that because of its non-smiling mouth, simply represented by a flat stick placed on its face, below its small pine cone's eyes.

" I will build him a mate so he will feel less alone. "

She began to put the snow together, using her gloves, and quickly formed the basis of her snowman. Rito was staring at her. _" Mea, you've changed a lot. " _This red-haired girl was so mysterious before. Sometimes, she appeared very cold and nasty toward other. Today ? She was worried about... a snowman loneliness. She felt herself affected by its solitude. _"Mea, is it because you identify yourself on this snowman ? Do you still feel as alone as it ? Do you feel as cold as it ? Maybe do you feel ... as insignificant as this snowman ? "_ Likely. A few times ago, her master had pretended that her servant didn't truly exist. Her presence would be just artificial, she would be just an immaterial being created by Nemesis. She was like… her master's toy. _" Mea..."_

Rito grabbed Mea's wrist, surprised, she faced him. He stared straight into her eyes :

" Mea, you're not alone ! "

" What… with that all of a sudden ? "

" This morning, did you felt sad because of _that_ again ? Mea, let me tell you again that you're not alone. Nana, others and I, we are all next to your side. Whether you're a human or a weapon, you still Mea. For all of us, you exist for real ! "

A tear slid down along her neck. She looked at the young man who was talking to him so confidently, it then made her smile :

" Idiot, I know of all that. You kept repeating it so many times. "

" Mea... you smile too much to be happy. "

She lowered her head as he continued :

" Don't hide your feelings anymore. Don't lie yourself anymore like you did today. "

"... You're wrong !" She raised her head and looked at him with her moistened eyes. "I was not lying with my true feelings. Today, I really lived a great day in your company. "

She wiped her eyes and added :

" You want me to be honest with my feelings, huh ? Okay, then I 'll show you my feelings. "

She kissed him. Her tongue was pressing against the young man lips, calling for a long passionate kiss. Rito stopped thinking and fell into the kiss. Both tongues were exploring each corner of their mouths. They firmly hugged each other, eyes closed, they endjoyed each second of it. Mea's tongue was so smooth and sweet. It felt good, very good.

A few seconds later, Mea broke the kiss. She looked at her senpai, staring right into his deep eyes. She didn't move anymore, her mouth was still half-open.

" What with that kiss ? ", asked the smiling Rito.

She quickly became pale, sweat drops appeared on her face.

" Mea, are you okay ? ", he said, worried.

Her eyes seemed to get lost in the void. And then, collapsing on the icy snow, she fainted...

* * *

**Well, it was a chapter with barely no ecchi stuffs for more comical scenes. I hope you enjoyed this romantic moment because it may not last long.****  
**

**Warming: the next chapter will have a little more mature content... **


	4. The Red Riding Hood

Chapter 4 : The Red Riding Hood

* * *

**! IMPORTANT NOTICE !**

**As some readers might have noticed, at the end of the third chapter which has been published soon after the RAW version of the TLRD 40th chapter, there were spoilers about Mea's identity. First, I apologize if it bothered you. Now, I have something else very important to point out about the plot of this story.**

**You guessed it, it's a post-Darkness fanfic and it's extremely hard for me to imagine a story focusing on both Mea and Nemesis while many mysteries still exist about these two characters. I will now speak about the 40th chapter of the series so if you still haven't read it yet, don't keep reading this notice. ****  
**

**In the 40th chapter, Nemesis claims that Mea doesn't really exist. And I relied on this info for my third chapter. But now, after reading the english version of the 40th chapter, I think Nemesis is bluffing. Sorry for the speculation**** but I have to say it for the sake of this fic. Indeed, in this fic, I will now pretend that Mea is a REAL person and not a being artificially created by her master. Never mind if the next chapters of the manga will prove that my theory is wrong. Writing a story based on post-darkness era is dangerous and I like risks. For all these reasons, I**** edited a bit one of the very last paragraph of Chapter 3 in which I claimed that Mea didn't exist. Sorry for this small change in the story.**

**Now I let you enjoy the following chapter, but let me warn you something just before : I risk losing the half of my readers with this chapter.**

* * *

A nightmare ? Once again ? Rito knew it. He knew he was trapped in a bad dream. You can often still aware during your sleep, especially when the dream is filled with obscures images, mind is more responsive to these kind of images. But it was all dark in that dream. There were nothing. Not a single noise either. It does not augur well for the poor Rito who only wanted one thing : to wake up before he would be even more afraid. Finally, a little noise could be heard. A moan. It was more and more audible. He could even recognize a broken voice. But where did he hear it for the first time ? Ah yes, it was from this nightmare he had last night. Still the same nightmare ? For the second consecutive night ? If it was the case, _that_ face would appear again. And indeed, in a fraction of a second, within the darkness, the face appeared, the same as before. A bald disfigured face, affected by serious physical injury. Deep scars were dug by flames. Swollen eyelids, closed eyes which couldn't open anymore. It has damaged lips too. But what was assaulting eyes the most was this trashed flattened nose. This face was so close to Rito's.

The young man woke up all of a sudden, just like the other day. Still shocked, Rito stood there on his bed. It was still all dark in his room, it was the middle of the night. While he was brought to his senses, he remembered the day he had experienced yesterday. He had spent most of the day outside with her. Unfortunately regained by the disease, she fainted just before the sunset. So he had carried her in his arms until they reached the house, the "chalet". It was the name given to this type of wooden building, native to the Alpine region in Europe. Rito had brought the girl to her room and had tucked her into bed. This is how ended his eventful day.

He decided to join her, the girl who gave him his first kiss. He would never imagined a few times ago that this eccentric girl would be the one to give him his first kiss. Well, life is always full of surprises.

He moved along the corridor that connected the bedrooms of the house. At the bottom left, there was Mea's room... or rather Nemesis room. He entered.

It was more spacious than his bedroom. Large windows were letting the moonlight illuminate the room. There were a bronze colored seat near the windows, a color which was fitting perfectly with the romantic color of the wood. Some beautiful and thick white curtains adorned the windows. The huge bed was on the side. Mea was bordered by a thin white sheet with an animal skin above as a blanket, which kept her warm.

She was beautiful ! Rito was relieved to see the girl sleeping so peacefully. She looked like a child. Her sleepy face was that of an innocent little girl. Strangely, for Rito she looked like the Red Riding Hood. She had all features to be compared with : she was beautiful, desirable, naive, childish and sometimes impish. Instead of wearing red clothes, she was wearing black clothes, most of the time. And instead the black hair, Mea had red hair, a color which refers violence and passion. Plus, the house where they were staying was surrounded by snow and mountains. This place was similar to those place in fairy tales. Rito was about to turn back. He faced the door when he suddenly heard a familiar voice calling him. He looked back at the bed and saw Mea with black hair and golden eyes. It was Nemesis, she was still under the covers.

" You're quite pale ", she said " What happenned, my servant ? "

" I had a nightmare."

" Oh ? Can you tell me more about it ? You know that I love scary stories."

He hesitated a bit before answering and explained to her his dream. As a result, she then joked around :

" My poor little boy. Would you like the permission to join me and get into my bed ? I'm naked below these blankets. "

The teasing didn't affect him that much, it annoyed him instead. He was about to leave the bedroom again but Nemesis addressed him more seriously :

" Your dream concerns me. "

Rito stopped and looked at her. She asked him to bring the armchair close to the bed so they could speak next to each other. He sat on it and was staring into her deep golden eyes.

" You maybe saw Mea in your dreams."

" What ? ", asked Rito, confused.

" The virus inside Mea's body is growing day by day. At first, the symptoms are limited to nausea and then fainting spells. The second phase occurs shortly after the first fainting, the virus edit her cells, causing a total loss of her body and mind's control. One of its final characteristic is that it may cause huge amounts of energy, enough to cause spontaneous human combustion. "

Cold sweat appeared on his face. How could a disease go this far ? It seemed by far more severe than what he could even imagine. But… was she really implying that he saw Mea's burned face in his nightmare ? The mere memorization of this face made him shake.

" I can't believe that. "

" I fear that you had a premonitory dream. "

" But what should we do ? " His tone became increasingly nervous, as he stared at the tanned young girl with a concerned look on his face.

" Calm yourself. Nothing will happen to her if we intervene at the right moment. "

Rito raised his voice, his worried face quickly turned angry.

" You still repeat that ! Why can't we try to save her now ? How the hell are we supposed to treat her ? Why do we need to stay here far from home ? "

" I said calm yourself. "

He would not listen anymore as he continued : " If Mea's body is affected by that virus, isn't it the same for you ? Aren't you sharing the same body ? "

He stealthily approached her face, a menacing look on his face as he shooted at her. " What's the hell does that mean ? Answer me ! Answer me ! "

Nemesis didn't flinch. Annoyed, she rose up her black braid and quickly grabbed the young man tightly. He cried out in pain as she squeezed him stronger and then threw him on the bed, just at a few millimeters from her. The girl was more threatening than before. The abdomen pressed against the bed, he was immobilized, completely at her mercy.

" Damn shithead. How dare you talk like this to your beloved master ? I said to calm yourself. "

She positioned herself astride his back, grabbed his handles and slowly led her braid to his pajama pants.

The orange haired guy widened his eyes while he felt something removing his boxers

" N-No, you can't ! "

" Punishing rebellious dogs is one of a master's duty. "

With her hand, she pressed his head on the pillow as she snuggled on his back. He then felt something penetrate him forcefully. " _The transform ability ? No way."_ His painfull screams were half stifled by the pillow. Tears were flowed down his flushed cheeks as the girl continued to thrust deep inside him. He tied to ask her to stop, but he only managed to escape groans.

" Oh ? You can't even beg me to stop ? "

She straightened on her knees, releasing Rito from her body's pressure. He pushed himself up leaning on his arms. But as he was on all fours, Nemesis was now grabbing his wrists with her hair. Her right hand went toward his crotch and she began to masturbate him strongly while she kept moving. Rito groaned laboriously, his mouth now pressed against another part of the young girl hairs.

" Currently, you really look like a deep fag, you know ? How is it ? To be raped by a cute girl while being masturbated ? You pitiful dog."

It only took a few time before Rito miserably came in Nemesis hand, while she was still masturbating him roughly. She then eventually released the young man who directly collapsed on the bed.

Nemesis looked at her hand covered by white semen. Back turned to Rito, she added :

" Actually, I trully care for Mea's health, just like you. I do not want to hear you pretending that I'm the bad evil girl here. "

She opened the door of her room, before leaving, she conluded by :

" Please, do not disrespect your master anymore. "

* * *

**Well, I don't like futanari at all. I say it just in case. If I wrote this weird scene, it's because I have my story progression in head and I'll hold it until the end. This chapter wasn't named "The Red Riding Hood" for nothing and the characters of this tale aren't necessarily represented by those we are thinking at first. It was my choice. In this fic, my main goal is to surprise you. And I hope that I will continue to surprise you (beyond misspellings) until the end.**

**See you next week ! **


	5. The usual me

**Here's the new chapter. First I want to thank my reviewers for their very wise reviews and for their attention to this fic. It was a mistake to reply on the reviews instead of here, but I realized that I didn't developed my... speculation on which I'm relying for this fic. I really should mention my theory for the understanding of this story - and I'll directly quote my review- "I rather think that Nemesis is a kind of parasite that manages to take control over biological weapons such as Mea or Yami". If my theory appears to be wrong in the near future, then never mind. It would be a nice try, I guess.**

* * *

Chapter 5 : The usual me

* * *

[ 7 : 00 ]

Eyes closed, head raised to the shower, Rito let the hot water jets bring him the comfort and the warmth he needed. He just stood straight as the water was rushing over his face and his shoulders. He eventually shampoued his hair, using his hand to spread the mousse through the hair, distributing it evenly from the tip to the ends. Clusters of mousse fell one after another, quickly evacuated by the water to the shower hole.

[ 7 : 24 ]

Rito was crackring rusks. He was shaking his fingers to break the crust, causing loud noises next to his own ear. Continuing his breakfast, the young man plunged yet another toast in a jam jar. The brittle biscuit bore the weight of the heavy and thick apricot coulis. His frail and trembling fingers brought it to his mouth. The slightest pressure could crack it.

[ 7 : 32 ]

There were Looney Tunes on TV. The coyote was preparing traps to capture "Bib –Bip" the bird. But it always avoided them unlike the coyote who always ended up trapped by his own tricks. This didn't particularly attracted Rito's attention as he looked his watch...

[ 7 : 34 ]

He decided to take a walk outside, just to change ideas.

[ 8 : 21 ]

Here he had returned. It was beautiful outside. Beautiful but cold. No wind, no sound. Not the slightest fresh breeze to swing the snowy pine branches. It was all quiet outside. A deathly silence... It was quiet in the house, as well.

[ 8: 25]

Oh ! Finally a noise. The young man could hear Mea vomit in the toilet near her room. She had just woken up.

[ 8 : 59 ]

Mea came to take her breakfast. In the next room, Rito was watching TV for half an hour, wallowing on the couch. He was watching the Sochi Games. Switzerland was currently at the second place of the ranking. Comments were in French, it was no need trying to understand what was said.

[ 9 : 20 ]

Mea went into the living room to wish him good morning. He answered without looking her. She wanted to keep him company but because Rito was lying on the couch, she had to sit farther on a chair. Both were facing TV, the ultimate "kill the boredom" of the room.

[ 11: 03]

Mea knew that something was wrong. Since Rito had replied once with a " Hello ", a mere " Hello ", there were no more conversation. Not even a glance. Journalists comments and the crowd'boos from the Olympic games were the only audible noises. Annoyed, she finally asked Rito what was the matter. The young man replied he was fine but it was hard to believe for the red haired girl. It was obviously not worth insisting, there was no emotion on his stony face.

[ 12 : 57 ]

No sound during the lunch neither. On the one hand, a sick Mea, on the other hand, a silent Rito since the early morning. Sometimes one of the two tried to start a conversation, and there was the perennial "It 's nice outside, isn't it ? ". And in response to these questions, there was either simple nods, some "Yes" or some "No". And when one of them asked to the other what he would do for this afternoon, the only answer that came out was "I don't know."

[ 14 : 17 ]

A black cat went into the garden, feet sinking in the snow. Over the feline, Rito could see thick gray clouds forming, gradually hiding the sun. It was going to snow again.

[ 16 : 30 ]

While Rito looked at his watch for the umpteenth time, he heard someone snap the front door downstairs. It was Mea. Was she out ? Since when ? Because he was lazing in the home, headphones hanging from his ears, Rito hadn't realized that the girl had gone out alone.

[ 16 : 31 ]

Even if he was deeply introverted and depressed since his awakening, her walk outside had finally raised his attention. He wanted to know if she was alright. But she was in her bathroom, the door have been tightly closed. He could guess she was taking a bath, as he heard the water flowing behind the closed door.

[ 16 : 59 ]

The sun was beginning to set. It was winter after all. Mea came back from the bath. She was wearing a nightie. She joined Rito in the living room and sat on the chair. Her hair was still wet. Rito had abandoned the idea of talking to her, his eyes lost in the landscape outside. It was snowing. Mea's sparkling blue eyes were staring at the young man. She began to talk to him about everything and nothing, probably trying to pierce the origin of the weird boy's attitude. Rito would not listen, but among all her sentences, one of them caught his attention: " I love you." This declaration of love he had heard for the first time yesterday was now bothering him. Did he deserve so much love ? That was the question that preoccupied his mind, and it was tormenting him.

[ 17: 25]

Rito was dozing on the couch in the living room. Mea had finally left him alone, it was useless to keep talking to him. The young man was tired and he finally decided to return in his room. He was soon lying on his bed and began a nap...

Time passed...

Upon waking, when the young man slightly half opened his eyes, he saw a figure just in front of him. He finally recognized Mea sitting on his thighs. He sat up quickly and tried to escape her but Mea prevented his lower body to move with her own body.

"You're in such a hurry," she said.

Her eyes was full of desire. Large black dilated pupils were staring Rito's eyes, calling for something specific. They were both in the dark, the sun had just set. The cloudy sky was in an unusual color, a gray and orange sky in which the snow was felling abundantly.

The nightfall, the tiredness of both teenagers, the chilliness of the room, the warmness of their bodies so close to each other... They were so easily influenced. The girl had a very unstable breathing. A warm atmosphere filled the room as Mea huddled on the young man, wearing a mere black nightie.

[19 :14]

She touched his lips, but preferred to kiss his neck. He didn't try to escape anymore, however, his mind was still lost in the previous events.

"I don't know what's bothering you senpai. I don't know what happened to you for being so cold and distant, but I will do everything to make you look at me again. "

She crossed her arms and grabbed the ends of her nightie. She took off her sexy clothes, revealing her naked body burned with desire.

"You see, I don't like being ignored..."

She grabbed the young man's hand and led it to her breast. He began to caress her tits. Just below, the heart of the girl began to throb harder. She rubbed her hips against the young man and began to undress him. She kissed his lips before their tongues mingled while the red haired girl unbuttoned his shirt before removing it. She had trouble breathing as she repeatedly interrupting the kiss, her warm breath against Rito's cheek.

[19 :16]

She then unbuttoned his jeans and took off his boxers. While keeping her eyes riveted on Rito's deep brown eyes, she grabbed his penis and pointed it to her hole.

" You remain silent even in this kind of situation ? "

She lowered her hips while Rito's penis penetrated her little by little. She let out a low groan as her hymen was torn. She ignored the pain and began her movements. She pressed her hand against his sweaty chest while she was shaking her hips. Rito was breathing heaviliy. The girl clenched her fingers, unconsciously scratching his chest while Rito cringed with both pleasure and pain. She sketched a smile on her face and groaned. However, the next young man's reaction surprised her. He grabbed her wrist and reversed the girl on the side.

[19 :19]

He then took control, kneeling behind the red haired girl, he lifted up her butt and violently shoved himself inside her. She yelped in pain as Rito was thrusting her sharply.

" S- Senpai ? Why are you so rough ? " Mea put her hand over her mouth to avoid further shoots. The young man seemed to cry. His wet eyes betrayed the angry look on his face with his clenched teeth. He kept his moves, driven by an unexpected wild instinct. Mea was about to lose consciousness, her walls tightened around his cock as she was having an orgasm.

[19 :22]

It was quick. His moves had conquered her in a flash, although, Rito was obviously not satisfied yet. Mea wanted to ask him to slow down. She could hardly speak. His violent and painful thrusts would not stop as he was hitting the back of her vagina, rubbing the entrance of her womb. And when she managed to beg him, he seemed to not hear anything.

[19 :24]

When she understood it was like talking to a brick wall, she raised her braid up and wrapped the young man around the neck. She reversed him on the bed and turned the end of her braid into a knife, threatening the full frustrated boy. Her almost frightened eyes turned cold and furious.

"Listen carefully. You're maybe all frustrated and irritated because of something, but you do not have the right to abuse me on the pretext I gave you my consent."

Rito remained pale. The young girl took a look over the alarm clock of the room…

[ 19 :25]

She turned back to the young man, a tear running down her cheek.

"You usually treat me as a human, but at this moment I was nothing more than a stress relief hole, huh ? I'm also a weapon, don't forgive that. Even if I feel sick, I'm still dangerous."

She left the room. Rito found himself one more time alone in the dark, facing his problems. _"What a jerk"_, he thought to himself. He bowed his head as he bemoaned his fath.

[19 :49]

The gloomy sky continued to drop its snowflakes. Rito was still crying. He was all huddled up with his eyes half closed. Just behind him appeared the black cat. The small animal jumped on the bed ans sat next to him.

[19 :50]

Rito felt a hand caressing his nape as he recognized the presence of Nemesis.

"What's up, servant ? Do you still feel all troubled by what happened ?"

"… I did… a huge mistake."

"Yeah… I saw it."

Rito held out his right arm to grab the alarm clock and looked at it sorrowfully.

" I was obsessed with my own problems. But Mea... is surely suffering much more than me."

He cried harder as he was wiping his tears with his left hand.

"I no longer recognize myself. This is not the usual me", he continued.

"Shh…"

Nemesis shifted behind him and sat down. She took him by the shoulders and gently pulled him down. Rito was now resting on Nemesis knees. The tanned loli took off his clock and threw it violently against the wall.

"Don't worry, it will all be fine."

Rito turned his head, huddling himself against her thighs while crying.

"It's alright. It's over now."

She pat his head. She then looked at the sky through the window and added with a slight impish smile on her face :

"Tomorrow we will finally start Mea's medical treatment."

* * *

**That's all for this week. ****This chapter was more or less focusing on Rito's mental exhaustion and I chose a different narrative style specifically for it. **I hope this chapter has been credible because that was my main priority. Indeed, trying to stabilize the atmosphere between the characters after harsh scenes is very difficult. 

**I don't know if I could update next week because I need to get some perspective on the plot that will follow but I'll try to do my best to update as fast as I can. **


	6. A white paradise

Chapter 6 : A white paradise.

* * *

**Hi guys, sorry for keeping you waiting. It's been over a month since I hadn't updated the story. I promise to be more regular for the rest of the fic. In this sixth chapter, a major event appears and will allow to enhance the plot. Because I feel sorry, this chapter is a little longer than the previous. I hope you'll enjoy reading it.**

* * *

Rito was no longer crying. His head was still resting on her naked thighs. Her warm and soft skin brought him a blessedness state of mind. While Nemesis stroked his hair with the tips of her fingers, the young boy gradually felt himself getting tired and sleepy. He looked like a pampered child, enjoying a comforting maternal care.

" I'm totally confused." He said.

" Why ? ", asked the tanned girl.

" Because of everything. Because of Mea's ill, because of the way I act... and mainly because of you. »

She was still caressing him, stoically.

" Are you angry because of me ? "

" I was... I think. But I'm even more troubled now. "

" Just give up everything. "

" Why do you say such thing after what you did to me ? "

" Shh... I asked you to give up. "

And so he did. He was letting himself go all the way by the tanned girl's caresses. He closed his eyes. He was starting to fell asleep then plunged into a deep slumber thanks to the best pillow ever.

The dream occurred shortly after. It was comfortable too. It wasn't this nightmare anymore. The feeling of oppression disappeared, same for that feeling of danger and death. This gloomy stifling atmosphere, which quickly turned you paranoid, it was no longer there. However, this dream was strange. Somehow, even if the sensation differed completely from his last nightmare, there were similarities.

Instead of being dark, the background was bright. There was a strange light, relaxing and warm. No scary face anmore, nothing scary neither, at least seemingly.

Around Rito, there was a red color on the floor, much like the color of blood.

Then a strange shape appeared. It was not human, it was animated. This black spot was slowly moving, metamorphosing into forms more and more strange. Rito was a little disoriented, frightened by the strange mixture of darkness and light. At the same time, he was longing for it. He came closer to the shadow as he felt a warm feeling catching him. He was now facing this thing. His panting was louder. He tryed to reach the darkness, he was feeling strangely good, but before he could touch it he suddendly awoke.

Where am I ? He looked around him, he was no longer in the house on the girl's legs. He was in a tent, a sleeping bag tucked him. Without knowing why, he was wearing a warm winter pajamas. Who had changed his clothes ? Nemesis ? [ ... ]

_This is embarrassing..._

To his left, there was another sleeping bag, but no one inside. The tent was lit by a candle . It was still the night. Outside, there was another light source. Rito could hear the crackling of a fire. As he left the sleeping bag, he felt something weird underneath his pants. He examined his penis, he had came. [ ... ]

_This is embarrassing..._

He stood up and left the tent. Nemesis was in front of him, back turned to him. She was kneeling behind the fire. The girl didn't take long before realizing the boy's presence. She turned her head towards him and looked him into his eyes.

" Oh, you're already awake ? "

" Where are we ? "

" A few miles from the house. "

" Why did you bring me here ? "

" I've already said you yesterday that today is the day we will heal Mea. And it's during this little excursion that we will find that way. "

" I thought I was the "key" to heal Mea. And what are we loonking for here ? Some medical weeds ? "

" No, but don't worry, you will understand by yourself soon. And actually, even if I said you're a "key", there still another one to find. It's located near these mountains. "

Once again, Rito was perplexed. He was wondering about Nemesis's true motivations. At the same time, the tanned girl noticed what the young man had completely forgotten about.

" Apparently you had a beautiful dream ! " she joked as she was staring to the stain on Rito's pajamas.

The orange-haired boy was embarrassed and his face quickly turned red. She smiled.

" You know, because you slept like a baby, I dared not to wake you up. However, I needed you in order to find this... "key". So I brought you here with me. "

She stood up and approached the young man with a sexy approach.

" It's still dark outside. We will leave at dawn. The walk will be long and tiring so for now let's take some rest. "

Her golden eyes fixed Rito's face. Her fingers pushed the young man and forced him to move back. They went in the tent.

" You need it, naughty boy."

She forced him to sit on his sleeping bag. She put herself on all fours in front of him. Before he even had the time to react, Nemesis grabbed his pajama pants and slowly pulled them off toward her, just enough to release the young man's cock.

" How gross it is. "

His flaccid member was covered with semen which had sunk down to the base.

Was it enough to discourage the girl ? No. She grabbed his cock firmly. Rito let her do, way too much surprised and intimidated to react as he felt the hot breath from her panting mouth against his tip. She took the cock in her mouth. A shiver traveled the young man's body while the biological weapon used her tongue to clean this disgusting growing thing. Her lickings went down along his dick while she pressed two fingers at the corona of the glans. It hurt a little. Her touch was intentionally brutal. A trend that was confirmed when the girl sucked one of his testicles vigorously, sometimes putting one in her mouth. Her threatening teeth grazed the sensitive skin of his balls. With her hand, she was firmly masturbating him. Rito was more and more shaking as his breathing became more and more trouble. It was the first time a girl was _taking care_ of him. He was enjoying every single second. Her wet and smooth tongue was now fully stroking his penis. She took the whole thing in her mouth and started to blow fervently. The accumulation of saliva from her tongue and throat was making his sex even more sensitive. Lewd noises became stronger as the young felt his climax approaching.

" N- Nemesis... I'm gonna come."

No answer. He quickly understood what that meant. The idea of coming in her mouth made him nervous. In fact, he wouldn't dare do it ! But the girl quickened the pace of the blowjob. It was damn too good. Rito was no longer able to think. He was loudly shouting and released large jets deep into her throat. She didn't react and continued to suck to prolong Rito's pleasure for a few seconds, making sure to drain every last drop. She then stopped and swallowed it all.

" Hmm... What a disgusting tatse ! "

After this _special treat_, Rito became dizzy. He let himself fall backwards again, his head on his pillow. Nemesis moved next to him and slipped into her sleeping bag. Both quickly fell asleep for a few hours before dawn.

When the first rays of sunshine appeared, Rito felt Nemesis trampling his face to wake him up. The awakening was abrupt for the young man who only slept a few minutes after having closed his eyes.

" Hurry up and get dressed! "

How to explain that he needed some privacy to dress up ? Rito didn't know what to do.

" Are you deaf or something ? I asked you to get ready. You're so slow. "

" I will not dess up in front of you, isn't it ? "

" Are you kidding me ? Is that why you're messing around ? Even after what your master did to you ? Let me remind you I was the one who had undressed you and gotten you into your pajamas just before leaving the house. So I don't care about your privacy. "

It was still difficult for Rito to understand this girl. She was sometimes aggressive and rude towards him and sometimes sweet and affectionate. In short, He got dressed.

They left the tent without dismounting it. After all, Nemesis said they will walk down to the tent before returning home.

Before they start walking, Nemesis gave an order to Rito that surprised him a lot.

" Carry me on your back. "

" What? "

" I hope you didn't think that you'd let your master cross all these snowy mountains with her bare feet. "

" But ... why haven't you taken shoes with you ? "

" Obviously because I don't like it, I prefer this feeling of freedom ! Plus, you should better not contest your master's order. I was kind enough to carry you so far. Because of you my feet are spoiled. This time you have to show me your gratitude. "

He sighed. He took the girl on his back, she wasn't heavy, and he began to walk. With her little finger she pointed the way to follow. She knew exactly where to go. Would he soon find out what was that "key" Nemesis mentioned ? Looks like he had to wait for several hours before getting his answer. What he hoped the most was to not have to carry her too long. They ventured into a thick forest. The trees were all covered with a wide layer of snow. It was cold. The pines prevented light to illuminate the poor Rito. He was already getting tired. At least his back was protected from the cold. Nemesis body snuggled against him, her arms were tightening on his chest. There were lots of snow. Rito was trying to lift the leg for not sinking into the snow and it required him much effort. Minutes went by. After leaving the forest, it was now necessary climbing the hill. The young man's cheeks were reddened by the cold and there were some wind. He kept walking. All around them, the surrounding mountains was forming a beautiful scenery. "Look at this landscape! " Shouted Nemesis.

" Nemesis ? Can I let you go ? "

" No, not now. "

" But ... I'm exhausted ! " He said, by bending his knees.

As he was going to deposit Nemesis on the ground, he felt the girl squeezing him strongly. He screemed in pain.

" W- Why did you do this to me ? "

" You wanted to get rid of me without permission. "

" But I'm running out of strength. "

" As long as you still have strength in your legs, you have to go. Endure it. " She released the boy from her arms and Rito kept on walking. The slopes were difficult to climb. However, the scenery was an unparalleled beauty ! The mountains were higher and even more majestic than those near the house. They went up over and over again. Trees were less numerous, they were at high altitude. Nemesis seemed increasingly heavy for Rito. He endured it, because the master asked it and because, let's face it, he feared her anger. The girl was very happy though. Throughout the trip, she was commenting the scenery to Rito, who was too exhausted for being focused on the landscape. He wanted to take a break in order to enjoy this unique view as well, here, far from his country, in these high and beautiful mountains in Europe. The sun was now well up and the snow reflected the sunlight. Rito's steps crushed the shiny coat of snow. The young man felt dwarfed by these gigantic peaks which yet seemed so far away. Nature, wild and beautiful, was as fascinating as oppressive. There were no words to describe the sensation felt by both characters. Eventhough Rito believed dying from tiredness, such wild ride seemed to encourage him to go beyond his own limits. He looked like a vagabond. He continued to move forward, as if his life was depending on it. They explored for hours these places untouched by human activity. Once in a while, Nemesis could see animals from the mountains, there were eagles and even chamois which were climbing the steepest slopes. Then there was a time when Rito couldn't keep going. For a long time he didn't contested Nemesis's weight on his back, he has walked beyond his expectations. He finally kneel with Nemesis still on his back, on the thick snow. Then he fainted.

A few hours later, at sunset. Rito awoke. He noticed that the small Nemesis carried him on her arms. She was motionless and was looking straight ahead.

" N-Nemesis? Why are you carrying me ? "

" Shh, look at the landscape in front of you, you'll understand. "

Rito was amazed. Far ahead, there were snowy peaks which seemed to emerge from a vast lake of rosy clouds. The sun was setting behind the peaks through the clouds. Above them, there was a plurality of stars. An untouched sky, protected from any pollution. He realized he was on a top. More surprisingly, all the other mountains were below them. The young man was covered by thick winter clothes that Nemesis had added him while he was unconscious. He felt very cold. In fact, he had never felt as much cold as now.

" Where are we ? "

"We are on top of the highest mountain in Europe. The "Mont Blanc" or "Monte Bianco" for Italian people. A mountain which delimits the Italian and French border. "

" Between France and Italy? You made me walk so far? " Rito said surprised.

" Don't exaggerate that much. Even if your house is in Switzerland, we are still close to the French and the Italian border. Plus, I'm the one who walked the most. I carried you twice, so you haven't walked that far."

" Can you let me go ? "

" No, because there are twenty meters of snow under my feet. It would be too dangerous for you. "

Nemesis was still wearing a slight black dress, as usual. A temperature of -40 degrees Celsius, but she endured the cold well. She had transformed her feet in order to not sink down in the snow.

" Can you finally tell me why you brought me here ? "

There was a short silence, but finally the tanned girl replied :

" You may have noticed that I was the cause of her illness... That's why you get upset against me two days ago, isn't it ? "

Rito remained silent. She continued :

" Do not misunderstand. That was not my intention to make her sick. But it was inevitable, I take possession of her body too oftently, and the human part of her organism has weakened even before I knew it. "

" Do you mean that whenever you take control of her body, she's weakening ? "

" Yes. "

" If you have understood this, why did you kept materializing you in her ? "

" I was just waiting for the day when I could have a hand on the key that will allow me to cure her. And it's here that I'm gonna find it. "

Rito was perplexed once again...

" There is nothing there. "

" Ssh ... Look right ahead. Here she is ! "

Far away, Rito was able to see a figure approaching. Something was flying in their direction. Gradually, the silhouette became more and more familiar.

" Y-Yami ? "

" This is where I asked her to come, at this time of the day." Explained Nemesis.

" What is she doing here ? "

" Yuuki Rito, you have in front of you the famous key." Said Nemesis by sketching a smile.

* * *

**There you are at the half of the fic ! A new character is introduced and the three biological weapons are now combined ! For the second half of the story, Rito will share the house with three girls and many things will happen : lust, conspiracy, jealousy, drama, surprises and... love ? maybe...**

**Il you like how things progress, keep following this story and feel free to leave a review.**

**See you in two weeks for the next chapter ! Bye.**


End file.
